Jueves
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas. De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista, yo cerro los ojos, tu apartas la vista. Apenas respiro me hago pequeñito y me pongo a temblar. Así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, de estación a estación, enfrente tu y yo va y viene el silencio...¿Quien invento el jueves? Songfic ItaDei


Hoola, no se como quedara el capitulo, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, pero no debe ser tan dificil, ¿Cierto?

Estpy nerviosa, pero aun asi espero que les guste la historia.

Esta es como una precuela de "Lo que tienes pro decir SasuNaru" Espero que les guste.

Ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenecen, la cancion que use es Jueves de La oreja de Vangoh.

_··························_

_Si fuera más guapo, o un poco más listo._

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista. Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón._

_Y preguntarte quien eres. _

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··

Esa mañana, el día no había podido empezar mejor, hace diez minutos que debiste haber salido del tren, pero por desgracia te levantaste tarde, lo suficiente para perder el transporte directo, por lo que ahora, tenias que estar atorado entre tanta gente, una de las horas pico que se presentaban al día, la primera, quizás la peor de todas.

Por fin, un lugar se había desocupado, no realmente, un tipo había creído de ti una chica, te lo ofreció amablemente, lo hubieras rechazado e insultado de no ser, porque llevabas más preocupada la cabeza en que no te anotaran una mala nota por llegar tarde, tu dignidad y orgullo como hombre –por ahora al menos- podría esperar. Suspiraste mientras que te recargabas en la ventana. De no haber sido por los lloriqueos de tu hermano menor, hubieras podido dormir mas, y despertarte temprano.

Igual no lo culpabas, ni a él, ni a tus padres. Solo, que realmente, querías llegar cuanto antes, si llegaban a molestarse, estaría en serios problemas, no solo con los directores, sino con tus padres; aunque esta vez tenías una valida excusa. Fue culpa de tu pequeño hermano, que aun no hablaba pero ya te cabreaba en cierto modo; de cualquier manera lo querías y amabas.

Apenas y notaste, como alguien te miraba fijamente, tanto que llegaría a molestarte, giraste tu vista varias veces a todos lados, y fuiste incapaz de encontrar a quien te vigilaba, sabias que eras algo llamativo, ya fuera por tus rubios cabellos y ojos azules –siendo tus padres, y tu, puramente japoneses-, o por tu apariencia de chica.

¡No era tu culpa! ¿Quién te había hecho nacer doncel? Nadie, solo tu genética o el salto de generación en tu familia. Admitías, que tu condición, hacia que tu estatura no fuera realmente destacable, tu espalda y brazos eran delgados, sin llegar a lo escuálido. Solo rogabas, porque tu pequeño hermano rubio no tuviera los problemas que se tenían. Eran los primeros donceles después de seis brincos en la generación.

**_-Parada 103, salgan por la puerta de la izquierda- _**escuchaste por los altavoces, Ya era hora.

Apenas escuchar el ruido de salida, prácticamente corriste, sosteniendo tu mochila con una de las manos, evitando que esta cayera y te retrasara. Incluso de esa manera, buscabas no topar por nada del mundo con alguien, ya fuera por consideración o por la prisa. Conforme corrías, veías tu escuela más cerca, cuando mucho lo único bueno, era lo pegado que estaba a tu secundaria.

**-Disculpe el retraso, ¿Puedo entrar?-** preguntaste recuperando el aire que habías perdido tras la carrera.

**-De acuerdo, Deidara-san pero ¿Cuál es la excusa para llegar a esta hora?-** el maestro esperaba algo coherente, y no se te ocurría nada para decirle.

**-Lo siento, mi hermano no me permitió dormir en toda la noche- **rascaste tu mejilla, entrando al ver la ceja arqueada de tu maestro y el permiso.

Tomaste asiento, buscaste el cuaderno de la materia en la que estabas, con esfuerzo y rapidez lograste tomar cada apunte que te enviaban, así te la pasaste el resto del día. Tenías práctica en el auditorio, antes el estudio de artes era en otro salón pero este misteriosamente había tenido un incendio del cual nadie sabía la causa.

Ni siquiera notabas como alguien te miraba, y que aparte estaba muy pendiente de ti. Clavando sus ojos sobre tu figura, como si la conociera de algún lado.

Olvidaste tu mochila en el salón, te sentiste algo idiota por algo como eso, se suponía tendrías que llevarla contigo, fuiste finalmente sin mucha prisa y notaste un pequeño papel en color blanco sobre tu pupitre, aunque no sabias a que venía eso, lo tomaste sin importancia, y seguiste tu camino.

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··

**-¡Ya llegue mamá!-** gritaste, pues tu hermanito estaba despierto, en su cuna simplemente viendo a todos lados como tu llegada.

Estiro sus pequeños bracitos hasta ti, lo cargaste apenas te sonrió, era increíble el parecido que poseían, cuando mucho lo único distinto entre ambos, eran las curiosas marquitas que el menor poseía en su rostro. Era realmente hiperactivo, y solo contaba con un año.

**-¿Cómo te fue Dei-chan?-** tu madre, una mujer de aspecto joven con pelirrojos cabellos te acaricio los largos cabellos rubios.

**-Todo bien, llegue tarde y tuve que quedarme un poco más, siento no haberte avisado-** te excusaste, mientras que le hacías muecas a tu hermano, que feliz reía.

**-Perdón por no dejarte dormir, ya sabes cómo se inquieta Naru-chan con las noches de tormenta**- apenada, tomo al crio que le pedía lo cargara. A Deidara le encantaba la sonrisa que hacía, eran tan efímeras y explosivas, igual que su concepto de arte.

**-No te preocupes, no es de nadie la culpa, no fue tan malo. Tengo tarea, debo irme a mi cuarto- **reconfortaste, mientras que suspirando subiste las escaleras.

**-¡Dei-chan!-** escuchaste la voz de tu pequeño hermano, sonreíste con solo oírlo.

Tu madre de seguro se estaría volviendo loca, podían ser dos las razones, el hecho de que sus primeras palabras hagan sido hacia ti, o porque había hablado por primera vez, sin utilizar algún monosílabo. De seguro tu padre estaría feliz de oírlo.

Mientras buscabas tus libretas para la tarea, una pequeña nota cayo de uno de ellos, era el mismo papel que antes habías encontrado. Sabias que era tuyo con simplemente leer tu nombre, aunque fuera solo tu nombre.

**_Deidara.- 987-124-232_**

Hasta dónde estabas enterado, no le habías pedido tu número a alguien, de hecho entre todos tus compañeros, el único que podría llamarse tu amigo era Tobi y Kisame, aunque el ultimo te molestara casi todo el tiempo; ambos eran varones.

Cuando terminaste tu tarea, estabas sumamente cansado, acostarte una hora más temprano quizás haría la diferencia. Tu almohada nunca se había sentido más cómoda. Poco te falto para quedar completamente dormido.

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··

A este paso, llegar tarde se te haría costumbre, tomaste apenas tú desayuno y saliste a todo lo que daban tus piernas. Llegaste al tren, y nuevamente no fue el directo, suspiraste con pesar, el vagón por suerte estaba casi vacío, solo había varias personas, cuando mucho treinta, contándote a ti. Recargaste de nuevo la cabeza en la ventana.

Hacia un poco de frio como lo sería cualquier día de invierno, pronto tu hermano cumpliría dos años, sin duda le harían una gran fiesta. Levantaste tu mirada azulina, y sin poder evitarlo te topaste con una mirada oscura, que parecía querer buscar en lo más profundo de ti. Ladeaste –sin darte cuenta- la cabeza, mientras que aquellos ojos no perdían de vista ninguna de tus movimientos.

Ambos, se habían perdido en el otro, el brillante y explosivo azul relucía, de manera única, mientras que la mirada oscura, reflejaba –por muy poco que fuera- curiosidad y calidez. El tiempo se había detenido, aparte de ellos, nadie podía entrar en esa aura de tranquilidad. Ni siquiera la voz que anunciaba las paradas.

**_-Parada 103, salgan por la puerta de la izquierda- _**despejaste tu cabeza al escucharlo.

Tendrías que bajar ahora, no sentías ganas de correr, e incluso no llevabas rapidez al caminar, prácticamente estabas relajado, poco te importaba si llegabas tarde y regañaban por ello, habías sentido un choque en tu cuerpo, y aunque no sabias la razón de ello, te gustaba. Poco te percataste de que aquel chico de negros cabellos, estaba tomando el mismo camino que hacías tú.

Eras incapaz de acercarte a él, no tenias muchas confianza en lo llamado amor a primera vista, pero en este momento quizás y eso calificaba, aunque no es como que ya lo hubieras sentido antes, al menos no para adaptarle, encogiste tus hombros sin tomarle demasiada importancia, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de volver a verle?

Estabas en primero de secundaria, pero jurabas que te parecía una eternidad el curso, hacían cambio de maestros con demasiada frecuencia, y si había alguno con el que te llevaras especialmente mal, era, casualmente el de artes, pues él consideraba a la belleza como algo eterno, muy contrario a las creencias que tú poseías sobre ello.

Caminaste sin prisa, el maestro que iniciaba el día jueves no era puntual, -por hoy- tú tampoco lo fuiste, te sentaste en medio de tus dos amigos, los cuales esperaban una diferente reacción por llegar tarde, pero tú simplemente te habías sentado ahí, sin una preocupación en especial.

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué te pasa Deidara? No andas de ****_histérica _****por llegar tarde**- Kisame, lo único que buscaba era molestar al rubio pero este parecía estar perdido.

**-¿Deidara-senpai? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Tobi está preocupado!-** grito tu amigo peli negro, tu seguías sin tomarle mucho caso al asunto.

**-Lo siento, ¿Ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista?-** susurraste con la voz ida, y mirada distraída.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pobre chico ha sido el desafortunado? –** bromeo Kisame con el oji azul, esta vez recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡No, Deidara-senpai no puede enamorarse!-** grito el chico, mientras te apretujaba el cuello, tu solo luchabas por respirar.

Ese día, decidiste –que por tu bien- tu amor platónico no sería tocado de ninguna forma, o si no, acabarías bien jodido y eso es lo que menos deseabas. Todo siguió el camino normal, realmente no tenias ganas de tomar el tren, suponías de alguna loca o psíquica manera, que te encontrarías con el pelinegro si viajabas por el metro. Así que te encaminaste a tu hogar, quizá, en tiempo a pie llevarías algunas horas.

Soplaste uno de tus mechones rubios, los que cubrían mitad de tu rostro, ajustaste la mochila sin mucha preocupación, andando lentamente a ti, realmente no te provocaba un efecto especial las tormentas; a tu hermano menor vaya que lo hacía, quizás ahora estaba llorando, su madre estaría histérica y su padre tendría dolor de cabeza; una noche normal en su hogar, siempre lleno de calidez, y afecto, donde el calor familiar era predominante, sobre todo si sus abuelos o tíos visitaban el hogar.

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··

Cuando estabas a unas cuadras de tu hogar lo viste. Los autos de tus abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya, el de tu tío preferido Iruka, pero eso no es lo que te había llamado tanto la atención, había autos con luces particularmente brillantes, sonidos infernales que molestaban tus oídos, conforme te acercabas, tu cuerpo sufría espasmos de temor. Un mal presentimiento, era lo que te retenía a avanzar mas rápido, porque de alguna manera, creías que si caminabas lento, la noticia no sería capaz de alcanzarte, fuera cual fuera.

El llanto de un pequeño hacía eco, la desesperada voz de tu abuela intentando calmarlo –no porque estuviera harta-, además de eso, solo silencio, personas desconocidas salieron de tu casa, mirándote con cierto pesar y lastima, lo único que faltaba en ese encuadre familiar, eran tus padres.

-**Oba-chan, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-** tu voz había salido temblorosa, mientras que todos te miraban.

El castaño se acerco a ti, tomándote de los hombros te abrazo, y te dijo algo que no lograbas entender. Tu abuelo parecía afectado ante la pregunta y apretó los puños en un vano intento de mitigar... ¿Qué? Pero tu abuela, no se había inmutado por como la llamaste, sabiendo desde un principio que ella odiaba ese sobrenombre, pues la hacía sentir vieja.

**-Deidara- tus padres- Minato y Kushina, sufrieron un accidente, un auto derrapo y no pudieron detener el impacto, murieron en el momento de todo-** quizás había sonado demasiado frio, pero tu sabias que no era así.

Tsunade, había tratado de demostrar un poco de fuerza, para que tú no cayeras, sus ojos de color miel estaban llenos de infinita tristeza, había criado a tu padre, y tu madre era una hija para ella. Debía sentirse igual que tú, tener a alguien que siempre te apoyo, que te causo sonrisas, y que sin poder siquiera despedirte, tenías la certeza de que no volverían.

No aguantaste mucho parado, no por haber caminado, las fuerzas eran nulas, te derrumbaste en el suelo, y ahora las palabras de Iruka tomaban sentido. Te hiciste un ovillo en el suelo, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de tus padres, sabiendo que incluso así jamás volverían, sentías temor, miedo, querías regresar el tiempo, incluso si lo único que podías hacer era decirles cuanto los amabas por última vez. En tu mente, aun podías ver a tus padres, cargando a tu hermano, abrazándote diciéndoles que los amaban más que nada en el mundo.

**_-Lo siento Deidara, perdón por no poder hacer nada-_** un susurro lleno de angustia.

La vida era como el arte, la vida era espontanea, la vida era delicada, la vida era simplemente explosiva. Ella decidía cuando explotarte en la cara.

Desde ese día, tuviste un verdadero motivo para inquietarte en las tardes lluviosas, no, odiarlas era la verdadera palabra.

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··

Abriste los ojos a más no poder, querías pensar, que todo aquello solo había sido un sueño, una horrible y tenebrosa pesadilla. Pero, al ver a tu alrededor, inmediatamente te diste cuenta, nada de eso era una simple fantasía, era tu cuarto, el que usabas al ir con tus abuelos. Todo se pasó frente a ti, frotaste tus ojos con fuerza, tratando de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, solo llorarías de noche, porque no querías llegar a preocupar más a tus abuelos de lo que ya estaban. Te sentías pesado, incapaz de pararte, incapaz de moverte, por un día, querías simplemente no asistir a la escuela.

**-Deidara, no es necesario que te levantes, llame a tu escuela para avisar que no asistirás-** tu abuela tenía un rostro triste, realmente querías que sonriera.

Aunque apreciaras todo lo que intentaban hacer, con tal de que no cayeras por el dolor mental, tu realmente querías haber escuchado _"Dei-chan, es hora de despertar"_ de manera tan cariñosa que te era imposible no obedecer. Pero ya no más, eso no se podía.

**-Gracias…-** susurraste de manera lánguida con pereza.

Miraste el techo de color blanco, imaginándote todo lo que habías pasado junto a tu familia, lamentabas tanto que Naruto no fuera capaz de ver a tus padres, quizás ni siquiera los recordaría. Era esa clase de momentos en que lamentabas no tener más fotos, no haberles dicho lo mucho que lo amabas las veces suficientes –e incluso más-pedirles perdón por travesuras que ellos bien podían haber olvidado. Deseabas ver su sonrisa una vez más, incluso si te regañaban deseabas escuchar la histeria de tu madre, los juegos de tu padre. Pero todo era demasiado lejano; a estas alturas, desearlo no cambiaria nada.

Giraste tu mirada hacia una pequeña nota, aun la llevabas contigo sin saber el exacto motivo, estabas tan deprimido que igual esas cosas, mucho o poco te importaba, bien podías llamar a esa persona y preguntarle quien era. Marcaste el número, esperaste el tono, pero al no recibir respuesta estabas por colgar, sin embargo escuchaste como descolgaban el celular.

**_-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?-_** era una voz grave, más o menos parecida a la de un adolescente.

**-Deidara, llamaba porque encontré tu numero en mi pupitre, ¿Tu quien eres?-** tu actitud, era explosiva, ahora estabas apagado.

**_-Soy Sharingan, sé que es un nombre extraño, ¿Qué tienes no te oyes como tú? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-_** apretaste el celular en tu mano, mordiste tu labio para retener un gemido de lastima.

-**…Nada, ¿Eres una clase de admirador secreto?-** preguntaste sin muchos ánimos, tratando solo de cambiar el tema.

**_-…Podría decirse que si, prefiero el termino acosador. No te asustes, pero te conozco de algo-_** te dijo, casi querías sonreír, pero no tenías ánimos para hacerlo.

Después de eso, hablaron por horas, el tema de lo que te pasaba nunca fue tocado, tu no tenias ánimos de hablar sobre ello, y al otro lado del teléfono parecía que no quería obligarte. Eran tonterías, cosas serias, e incluso una pelea sobre arte. Pasaron al menos dos horas, y por un momento, dejaste de lado lo de tus padres, aunque no desapareciera de tu cabeza.

**_-Aun no se qué es lo que tengas, pero sea cual sea la razón, de seguro nadie quiere verte triste. Sonríe, a veces son las mejores maneras de sanar-_** -sonreíste de solo oírlo- sin notarlo siquiera.

Después de eso, colgaron ambos con una breve despedida, sin saber porque, realmente, pensaste que podrías ser feliz, pensando que tanto Kushina como Minato te amaban tanto, que no querrían verte triste nunca, ni siquiera si no estaban para decírtelo. Te cuidaban, porque el amor de un padre era lo suficientemente grande para vigilarte y velar por ti, aun si no creías en eso.

_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··_··´

_Te sientas en frente, y no te imaginas._

_Que llevo por ti, mi camisa más llamativa._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal, se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista._

_····················_

Paso una semana completa. Te recuperaste a lo que cavia, al menos sentías que podías seguir tu camino. Fuiste asignado a Iruka, desde ahora seria tu tutor y el de Naruto, como debió haber sido desde hace un tiempo, ibas a ir a la escuela. Esta vez, no podías tomar el transporte directo, igual no importaba mucho.

Como cada mañana, te alistaste, saliste temprano, en este momento Iruka no estaba, tuvo que salir más temprano, tu simplemente esperaste a que el eco te despidiera, no podías esperar más si la casa estaba vacía. Tu cuerpo sentía el frio, y a pesar de ello, te gustaba, una calada de hielo en tu cuerpo parecía no ser demasiado ni nada para cómo te sentías, incluso podría decirse que te sentías mejor si el viento golpeaba de esa manera tu cuerpo.

Entraste al metro que te llevaría a la escuela, en todo ese tiempo habías estado hablando con _Sharingan_ estabas consciente de lo extraño que se llamaba, y que obviamente era un falso nombre, pero por ahora eso no importaba, tenia tu edad y estaban en la misma escuela, eso era suficiente. Tenían cosas en común, no las suficientes, era amigable e incluso frio cuando se lo proponía. Ahora no sabias, de quien estabas enamorado, si del misterioso chico en el metro, o de tu nuevo amigo.

¿Sería demasiado raro? Dos hombres enamorados, a él, eso no le sonaba extraño, pero la sociedad no tenia su misma idea, ejemplo claro era Sasori-sensei, el cual cada que podía se reía de tu forma de ver el arte.

Pero era verdad, lo momentáneo era más bello, por eso lo admirabas, porque no podías capturar el verdadero objetivo. Era efímero, como la vida, como las personas, como el amor.

Ahí, frente a ti, estaba el misterioso chico, con aire de superioridad, pero aun así no frívola. Era extraño, no entendías como una persona a la que literalmente no conocías te llamaba la atención de esa forma, y que hacía que tu corazón diera un vuelco con solo verlo, y que él te viera a ti. Te sentías mas confundido, cuando la misma sensación se producía al escuchar la voz de Sharingan.

Desvió la mirada, enarcaste la ceja, ¿Tu cara era tan notoria? ¿Se notaba la confusión por la que estabas pasando? O es que, ¿El no tenía interés alguno en ti? Soplaste de nuevo uno de tus mechones, casi enojado contigo por hacer o verte de esa manera.

·························

Espero que llegaran hasta aca, que les gustara el capitulo, dejenme un review si fue asi, y si no tambien.

Porque a veces no sabes si esta bien con que solo lo lean.

Chao!


End file.
